


Watching

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: William Black and the Overboss fuck.
Relationships: William Black/Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't super into writing this but it was started and so I didnt want it wasted.

He is the silent type. Always composed and always watching. His staring made her uncomfortable in the beginning, but after weeks of living with raiders, someone watching her became the norm. 

His expression was always unreadable, if not piercing. Nora was never able to read what was going on behind the stare. 

Without fail, everytime she would come to the Parlor, William Black would always be leaning against the stage watching everyone and then his eyes would lock on to her. She avoided him for awhile until she got accustomed to the raider life. 

After awhile she wanted to start finding way to break him stoicism. She would talk to him and we would send her to Mags. She tried staring back and he didn't budge. 

One evening she walked past him to find Mags. She looked over at him, bit her full lower lip, and winked. Convinced that the blush across his cheeks wasn't a trick of the lights, she counted it as a win. 

"Mags, I came to tell you that you are now the proud resident of the bottling plant. I figured if anyone could get it up and running it's the Operators."

"Good work Overboss, I'm impressed. Thinking about the caps we could bring in?"

"Of course. Always thinking about the caps." Nora laughed. 

Nora turned to leave the Parlor but was stopped in her tracks when she felt the stare. She turned her head and gave a soft wave and called back "Bye William." Then she left without another glance. 

~~~~~~  
A few hours later, after Nora finished a job and came back to the Parlor. She wanted to let Mags know that the person who was helping the Disciples, was no longer an issue. 

She walked into the Parlor and it was empty save for William leaning against the stage. 

"Where is your sister?" Nora asked quietly. Not as confident when she actually had to in front of the man. 

"Bottling Plant. Celebrating with the gang. Lizzy is in the back. We are watching over the place." William said flatly.

Okay. Well it's late. I'll come back in a few days. Please let your sister know I stopped by." Nora avoided making eye contact. 

"Will do...." He stopped before continuing. "Let me walk you back. A sign of appreciation for getting us the park. Disciples may want your head for making them last for a park." 

"Okay. Thanks." She said shyly. 

The walk to the Fizz Top was comfortably quiet, but not even half way to her place it started to rain, and hard. They ran to the over hang in front of the lift. 

"Might as well come up, I don't think the rain is about to let up anytime soon. I have some spare Operator clothes up there so you can let yours dry."

He looked sideways at her. 

"They were already up there before I came around. I cleaned them along with everything else up there when I took over."

He nodded and they rode the lift up to her place. She walked through the back doors and came out with a pile of cloth in her hands. 

"I only had pants. Gage may have used the jacket for polishing his armor. Sorry." Nora bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I brought you a towel too so I'm going to go in the back and change and I'll give you some privacy. Just put the wet clothes over on the railing." 

William stared as she left through the back again. After a few minutes she came back out in a big shirt and short short, like she was getting ready for bed. She stopped mid stride when she saw William. 

"Fuck." She said out loud. He stood there in only some pants with his hair and body still damp. His toned stomach was accentuated from the light of the moon. It was like looking at one of the models from a cologne commercial before the war. 

"What?"

"No.. nothing. Sorry. Do you want a drink. There's more alcohol here than I could drink." 

"Okay."

"Really? Great!" She was surprised that he took her up on her offer. She went behind the bar to grab two drinks and then brings it over to the lounge area where he was sitting. 

They sat down and Nora started fiddling with the bottle in her hands. 

"Stop that." William said quickly. 

"Stop what?"

"Doing what your doing with the bottle. It's distracting." 

"What do you.... oh, Oh. Shit, sorry. I didnt mean to." Nora sputtered out. She hadn't realized but it sure as hell looked like she was giving the bear bottle a slow hand job. She cursed herself for making him uncomfortable. 

They got quiet again and watched the storm. After about ten minutes it looked like it was going to clear up and then instantly the sky turned to a foggy green haze. 

"Shit. I hate rad storms. I haven't gone to get an Rad X so we may want to move inside." Nora said quietly. 

"Fine." 

He opens the door for her and they walk though the double doors. There wasn't much sitting room inside so she went to the bed and he took the remaining chair close by. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you always stare at me?"

"I'm watching. Not staring." 

"K...But like, why?" 

"Because your dangerous, and hot." He says plainly. 

"Fuck, I forgot how straightforward raiders are." She sounded a little more breathless than she intended. The blush was creeping up on her cheeks as she tried to look at him. 

He stood up from the chair and walked over to her. 

"We tend to be very straightforward, like how I would love to fuck you right now."

"Well look who likes to talk when they're in the mood." She giggled when a matching blush showed on his face. "Why didn't you just say something sooner?"

"Trying to figure you out."

"Oh yeah? How did that go for you?" She was on her knees on the bed as he stood, shirtless, in front of her. She looked up at him with big doe eyes. 

"I didnt figure out shit, other than I think I'm on your good side." He stepped closer, and her breath grazed his chest. 

Her hand lifted before she hesitated to touch him. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his peck. He wasn't as big as Gage or Mason but he was lean and all muscle. 

She flattened her hands on his chest and explored his body. He looked down at her as she looked upon him with reverence. He grabbed her chin with his hand and moved her head so she was looking at him. With her hands splayed across his abs, he leaned down and grabbed her face obsessively to roughly kiss her. She was so soft and he was all teeth. Nora moaned into the kiss as he deepened it further. He added tongue which she accepted greedily. Her hands grazed down his body and she started working the button of the pants he wore. 

His cock sprang free as she push his pants down his legs and he kicked them the rest of the way off. He pushed her back and to climbed into the bed on top of her. 

"Fuck, you're sexy Overboss." 

"I'm not the one who is naked in the bed."

"You're about to be." William grinned down at her and tore off her shorts in a fluid motion. She threw off her shirt quickly and grabbed for his shoulders. She pulled him down and they crashed their mouths into each other again. 

He moved his hand down and rubbed her clit. She arched into him and moaned loudly. Two long and thin fingers delved through her folds and he expertly pumped in and out of her. 

"You're so wet. I've been wanting to fuck you since you walked into the Parlor. Then you bit that fucking lip and I knew I had to have you." William said into her ear without stopping his fingers. 

"Keep talking!"

"Is that an order, Overboss?"

"Not your Overboss-" Nora started tensing up around his fingers "-when were in the bedroom." 

"Are you implying I get to do this again?"

"Fuck!" She came around his fingers. He slowed the pace but worked her through her orgasm. "You can do me whenever you want." She said breathlessly.

William strandled on leg and tossed the other one over his shoulder. He bent down to kiss her again and she dragged her nails through his hair.

He moaned so loud and tried to bury his face into the crook of her neck. 

"Please don't. I want to hear you." She pulled his head away from her by his hair and he whimpered. 

He retaliated by shoving his dick into her in one fluid motion. She arched into him and yelled his name. 

"Fuck you feel so good. I'm going to take your offer and keep coming around." He pulled out from her almost entirely before slowly filling her up again. 

She felt like his dick never stopped. It was long and hard. She could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her. 

"William, faster please!" Nora begged. 

He grabbed the railing of the headboard for leverage and started fucking her hard and fast. 

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You're so fucking tight." He was getting close to cumming. "I need to feel you cum all over my dick." 

Her whole body convulsed around him and he spilled inside her. Continuing to pump slowly until his cock softened. 

"Fuck that was good." Nora said breathlessly. 

"Yeah." William said quietly. 

"Oh so now you're not saying much again."

"Only when I'm turned on. Remember?"

Nora giggled and pulled him back into bed, laying on his chest. 

"Is it normal for raiders to cuddle after sex?"

"Operators are a not just raiders. Were more civilized than most. We just like the caps." 

"Okay. Well can you stay awhile?" 

"Yeah. That's definitely not a problem."


End file.
